Devoción
by blueflowersfall
Summary: — Devoción: 1. Sentimiento de profunda admiración y respeto inspirado por alguien. 2. Veneración. Lealtad. Amor. 3. Culto que se rinde a aquello que es sagrado. — Serie de viñetas.


**Exención de Responsabilidad y Aclaraciones.** _Tadayoedo shizumazu, saredo naki mo sezu; Don't stay gold_ y _Saezuru tori wa Habatakanai_ pertenecen a mi amada Yoneda Kou. Serie de viñetas, sin orden específico y de longitud variable centradas en Yashiro y Doumeki. En progreso, porque por Dios que se sufre con esta pareja.

— _Devoción:_ _1._ Sentimiento de profunda admiración y respeto inspirado por alguien _. 2._ Veneración. Lealtad. Amor. _3_. Culto que se rinde a aquello que es sagrado.

 **Contexto:** _Tadayoedo shizumazu, saredo naki mo sezu_. _Saezuru tori wa habatakanai_ , capítulos veintidós, veintitrés y veinticuatro (los últimos a la fecha).

* * *

.

.

 **Devoción.**

.

.

 _ **healing**_

 _«_ _Un día, alguien te abrazará tan fuerte…»_

El aire escapa sonoramente a través del espacio entre los incisivos y el labio inferior, frustrando tu intento de contener la risa. No te esfuerzas mucho, en realidad, así como tampoco tratas de disimular los hematomas ni las heridas. Fuera del Instituto es poco probable que alguien llame a Servicios Sociales, menos aún, a la Policía. No en este territorio.

La recepcionista del _lovehotel_ te mira con mezcla de lástima y desconfianza. Quizás también culpa, por no poder pronunciar las palabras _cuántos años tienes, hijo,_ y luego enviarte a casa antes de que el mafioso que te citó allí cruce el vestíbulo. Entretanto, te diviertes leyendo ediciones antiguas de revistas y _mangas_ en el recibidor. No se trata de prostitución –no ganas nada con ello–, pero comprendes que pueda dar la impresión equivocada y eso te agrada. La realidad es demasiado sórdida, supones. Por eso a nadie se le pasa por la cabeza que estás allí por propia voluntad y que los crujidos insanos de tus articulaciones al dislocarse o el ardor de la piel quemada, el olor nauseabundo a carne, cigarrillos y semen, puedan llevarte al orgasmo. Que el dolor pueda ofrecerte tanto placer.

Para ellos no eres más que un niño perdido.

 _._

¿Quince? ¿Veinte años? Pasará muchísimo tiempo antes de que recuerdes aquella frase y cuando lo hagas, ya no será Kageyama en quien primero pienses. Entonces será cuando cobrará sentido, doliendo incluso más que ahora.

—Desde un principio tendría que haberte dejado ir, quería hacerlo. Pero, a la vez, no.

Te llevará a su casa y te recostará en su cama, un futón demasiado pequeño para dos personas. Él amará acariciar tu cabello, lo hará mientras duermes. Él amará todo de ti, te lo confesará, y tú lo compararás con su padre, un violador. Lo compararás con Kageyama.

 _«…que todas tus partes rotas encajarán de nuevo»_

A esas alturas, no habrá piezas rotas para encajar. Las habrás perdido todas en el camino, pensarás. No importará qué tan fuerte Doumeki esté dispuesto a abrazarte –siempre, siempre estarás incompleto. A esas alturas, lo tendrás arrodillado frente a ti en el cuarto de baño; besándote mientras seca tu pelo con una toalla; deslizándose lento sobre tu cuerpo desnudo, no obstante lo que digas o hagas para _romperlo_. No obstante tus esfuerzos por alejarlo, tu deseo insaciable de hacer daño. No obstante el miedo a que ingrese a la _Yakuza_ y desaparezca para siempre por tu culpa. No saber qué hacer con todo el amor que guardas dentro y que no tendrá un lugar a dónde ir, que se quedará atascado en tu boca, en tus dedos, _adentro;_ muriendo y que todos los días mueras un poco con él.

—Por favor, no huya.

Pasará muchísimo tiempo antes de que recuerdes esa frase. Y te quedarás, Yashiro, con tu miedo y tu amor que no sabía a dónde ir. Te quedarás a su lado, tarde o temprano, porque cuando te abrace fuerte no intentará juntar las piezas. Él amará todo de ti. Amará incluso más aquellas partes rotas, las que te hacen ser quién eres, las que te hacen preciado para él – _hermoso_ – y que por primera vez le muestras a alguien.

Y en ese futón demasiado pequeño para dos personas, ambos sanarán despacito.

.

* * *

 _«Creía que te parecías a él. Pero tú no te le pareces en nada y, desde el principio, fuiste completamente diferente. Es por eso que sientes cosas por mí. Tú no me ves con los mismos ojos que él (Saezuru tori wa habatakanai, capítulo 23)»_ No importa, Yoneda Kou, de todos modos no usaba el corazón que acabas de romper ;_;

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Me dejó una sensación cálida escribirlo, espero haber podido transmitirla. Para SofiGB; prendo una velita por ti.

Comentarios, opiniones y críticas serán, como siempre, ultra mega bien recibidos. Y, por adelantado, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Yashiro!

¡Graaaaacias!


End file.
